fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Vince's Music Page/Movies and Shows Soundtracks
A page dedicated to every movie soundtrack that I like. Soundtracks are just as important in every movie! Marvel Cinematic Universe This one is dedicated specially to the biggest superhero cinema franchise in history: The Marvel Cinematic Universe. Excelsior! 'Iron Man' Soundtracks all featured from the 2008 movie Iron Man. The movie that kickstarted it all in the MCU. Credits goes to the composers Ramin Djawadi, Hans Zimmer, Clay Duncan and Lorne Balfe, but of course to Ramin and Hans for producing the songs. 'Driving With the Top Down' The main theme of the entire movie and the first, original theme of Iron Man. 'Captain America: The First Avenger' Sountracks all featured from the 2011 movie Captain America: The First Avenger. The movie that depicts the origins of Earth's very first hero, and the beginnings of the first Avenger. Credits goes to Alan Silvestri for composing the tracks and Mitchell Leib for producing. 'Captain America Main Title' The opening title theme of the movie. 'Star Spangled Man' The main theme song played during Steve Rogers' USO Show to promote War Bonds for the Allied Forces in the midst of World War II. Fun Fact: Rogers wears a very accurate outfit to his comic counterpart's costum during all of his tour shows in the movie. 'Captain America March' The main theme of the entire movie and of Captain America, mixed with roots from the 1940s during World War II 'The Avengers' Soundtracks all featured from the 2012 movie The Avengers. The first ensemble movie that finally featured the first time the Avengers were assembled together and the one that finally connected all of the MCU movies together up to that point, as well as marking the climactic finale to the first phase in the MCU. All credits specially goes to Alan Silvestri for having composed and produced the tracks by himself. 'Arrival' The opening theme that plays during Nick Fury's arrival to one of S.H.I.E.L.D's bases where they are researching on the Tesseract prior to Loki's arrival. 'Helicarrier' The theme that plays when Fury first orders S.H.I.E.L.D's Helicarrier to ascend for clear skies after Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner have joined their cause. 'Iron Man 3' Soundtracks all featured from the 2013 movie Iron Man 3. The third and final film in the Iron Man trilogy within the MCU, but definitely not the last of Tony Stark's journey. The movie takes place months after The Avengers, and is mostly set during Christmas season. Credit goes to Brian Tyler for composing and producing the amazing soundtracks, especially as a last "yay" to Iron Man's solo films. 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier' Soundtracks all featured from the 2014 movie Captain America: The Winter Soldier. The sequel to Captain America: The First Avenger and the second Captain America solo film, set in 2014, 2 years after The Avengers. My second most favorite MCU movie of all-time. Credit goes to Henry Jackman for composing such awesome tracks and to Al Clay for helping Jackman produce them. 'Guardians of the Galaxy' Soundtracks all featured from the 2014 movie Guardians of the Galaxy. The first ever movie that shows the origins and formation of the Guardians of the Galaxy, who back then were not most well-known comic-book characters, let alone as a team. Praise be to James Gunn for turning an obscure Marvel team/characters to beloved and well-known properties now! Thanks to the amazing random bunch that composed the retro tracks of the film and James Gunn, Kevin Feige and Dave Jordan for producing them. 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' 'Ant-Man' 'Captain America: Civil War' 'Doctor Strange' 'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2' 'Spider-Man: Homecoming' 'Thor: Ragnarok' 'Black Panther' 'Avengers: Infinity War' 'Ant-Man and the Wasp' 'Captain Marvel' 'Avengers: Endgame'